


nightmare

by jiangshanghan



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan
Summary: 重构的两人初相见的场景。





	1. Chapter 1

　　她清楚地记得与他初会的场景。  
　　  
　　刺鼻的尘烟缭绕着废墟，杂物散乱于其间。作为掩体的沙袋和空空如也的弹药箱堆在一起，徒劳地保护着旁边仍紧握着打空弹匣的枪的士兵尸体。  
　　就在这狼藉的战场上，忽然重又响起了活人的脚步声。　　  
　　“尸体的数目与之前情报中所提到的人数不符。”　　  
　　听着这不吉的语声，女孩将身体蜷缩，藏在废墟的阴影中。　　  
　　被发现幸存的话……　  
　　“真是有够拙劣的藏身方式。以为把头埋进沙子就能躲过猎人的追捕吗？”　　  
　　一定会被杀死。　  
　　略带沙哑的年轻的声音刺破空气敲击耳膜，让女孩无法掩饰身体因恐惧而颤抖。一阵恶寒从尾椎扶摇直上，经过脊背上蹿到大脑皮层，切割出一道战栗的电波。　  
　　身体被从两侧强行地架起来，拖拽到阴影之外，暴露在阳光下。　  
　　她懒得挣扎，只是低着头盯着脚下坑坑洼洼的地面。　　  
　　没有别的活人，也就不可能会得到帮助。　　  
　　脑海中只剩下本能的逻辑反应，除此之外是一片空白。　　  
　　“的确和情报所说的很像，但一直这么呆着就看不出来了……”　　  
　　“是的，殿下。”　　  
　　“唔，如果和普通人一样，就不存在要特意找来的理由了……你们在担心什么？总之是我下令的，有什么后果当然也将由我一力承担。”　  
　　身体两侧的束缚几乎是立刻就消失了。自此，思考的能力也悉数回归，她很快发现对方人数超过四，且从语音即可毫不费力地判定双方在年龄上也存在差距。　  
　　少年的声音持续撞击耳膜，“逃避是没用的。”　　  
　　借由呼出姓名而打开脑中的阀门，顷刻间涌入潮水般记忆。硝烟弥漫、流血漂橹……　  
　　她终于无法控制自己的声带而尖叫起来。  
　　  
　　“醒醒，塞露贝利亚。做恶梦了么？”　  
　　被谁拥入温暖的怀中，轻拍着后背。　　  
　　“啊……殿下？”　　  
　　塞露贝利亚猛然睁眼，发现躺在身侧的正是马克西米利安。  
　　“居然还是没改口。这样称呼我可要生气的哟。”故意板着脸，稍微收紧双臂，然后满意地感觉到她又往自己怀里缩。  
　　“是梦啊。”无意识地低喃。“马克西米利安……”　  
　　“我在这里。”他轻抚着她的银发，浅吻印上额头。


	2. 失序重建

　　“的确和情报所说的很像，但一直这么呆着就看不出来了……”

　　“是的，殿下。”

　　“唔，如果和普通人一样，就不存在要特意找来的理由了……你们在担心什么？总之是我下令的，有什么后果当然也将由我承担。”

　　身体两侧的束缚几乎是立刻就消失了。自此，思考的能力也悉数回归，她很快发现对方人数超过四，且从语音即可毫不费力地判定双方在年龄上也存在差距。

　　少年的声音持续撞击耳膜，“逃避是没用的。”

　　借由呼出姓名而打开脑中的阀门，顷刻间涌入潮水般记忆。硝烟弥漫、流血漂橹……

　　她终于无法控制自己的声带而尖叫起来。

　　“够了。”少年无奈的声音响起。“我不杀你。”

　　双颊被那双温柔的手捧住，能感觉到掌间的纹和茧。她止住了叫声，抬眼呆望着少年。

　　“多美的一双眼睛。”

　　“诚如您所言，殿下。”

　　【我不想死。】这样想着，却发不出声音。

　　是刚才尖叫让咽喉暂时罢工，抑或臣服于他而只剩喘息之力？

　　【看着我，臣服于我——】

　　彷如太阳神般的少年眼中传达的讯息令她失语。

　　“不必惊慌。”竟然是安慰的话语。少年似乎具有看透人心的神奇力量。

　　“以后跟着我，就没人能伤害你了。”

　　红色的双眼终于有了焦距，正对上一双金色的眸。

　　少年仍旧捧着她的脸颊。尘土无法掩盖那清丽的面容，让他也有一瞬间的失神——但也仅有一瞬间而已。

　　他听见自己正处在变声期的语音再次穿透嘴唇飘散在空气中：

　　“跟着我，就无需再恐惧。愿意的话，就请回答吧。”

　　“是的，我愿意跟着您。”女孩的双眼中重新爆发出勃勃生机。

　　少年松开双手，一旁的随从立即恭敬地呈上丝质手帕以供他擦除手上的灰尘。只是他先细细地擦去女孩脸上的尘土。

　　“吾名马克西米利安。汝当称我为殿下。”

　　“遵命，殿下。”

* * *

 

　　多年以后，他终于明白，当年自己并不只是意在收买人心。

　　她也会发觉那时并不只是为了活命吧……


End file.
